1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a method, system, and computer program product for manipulating graphically displayed information. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method, system, and computer program product for accessible chart navigation using object neighborhood.
2. Description of the Related Art
Charts are a visual representation of data, which appear in many types of content. Pie charts, bar-graph charts, histograms, scatter charts, and line graphs are some examples of types of charts that are commonly used for graphically presenting visual information.
Accessibility features in software applications are designed to allow users with impairments, disabilities, or limited abilities, to use the software application in the manner the application was intended to be used. Some examples of accessibility features are large fonts, conversion of color-coded information to grayscale, audio readout of written or displayed text, tactile feedback for touch-related interactions, and so on. Accessible applications provide, improve, or enhance the usability of those applications for users with certain impairments, disabilities, or limited abilities.
Graphical information, such as a chart, is particularly difficult to adapt for accessibility. Charts reveal information visually, and often require a visual inspection of the details contained therein. As an example, a person with limited vision would experience difficulty navigating a chart, and would not be able to inspect the details of the information presented in the chart.
Presently available chart interactivity is limited to using a pointing device, such as a mouse peripheral device. However, mouse interaction is not accessible enough for those with vision or mobility limitations. Mouse interaction requires fine motor skills, which many users either do not possess or are limited in that ability.
Mouse interaction is also difficult under certain circumstances. For instance, using a mouse on a subway may not be practical.
Furthermore, mouse interaction is not supported on many devices, such as smartphones. Therefore, usability of a chart is limited on such devices because of the limited ways in which a user can interact with the chart on these devices.